The present invention relates generally to stained glass windows, and specifically to methods of combining stained glass, decorative metal, and insulated glass units.
Stained glass windows have traditionally been made by cutting pieces of colored glass and skillfully fitting them together according to a pattern by using lead came, i.e. an H-shaped metal channel. Each individual piece of glass is cut by hand and meticulously fit to the pattern. The lead came is then soldered together at the joints to form an integral leaded glass window. The process is time consuming and very labor intensive.
This traditional methodology has not changed very much during the past several centuries. A window assembled as described above would typically then be cemented; that is, a cement compound developed for the purpose would be applied to the assembled window and brushed into the crevices between the cut pieces of glass and the lead came. The excess cement would then removed from the window surface. When the cement hardened, it would cause the leaded glass window to be substantially air and water tight, thus effectively sealing out wind and rain. However, the cement tends to become brittle over time. This is probably due to the exposure to the natural elements (e.g., sun, wind, rain, and so forth) and the cement eventually crumbles and falls out.
A recent advance in window construction that has helped significantly in this regard is xe2x80x9cthermalxe2x80x9d or insulated glass units (i.e., I.G.U.""s). An IGU typically consists of a leaded glass window that is sealed between two sheets of clear glass using a spacer and a peripheral seal (usually a polysulfide compound), thus obviating the need for cement. This type of I.G.U. is very commonly used today in architectural applications for residential use, office use as well as church windows and doors.
Another recent development is a filigree, i.e., a perforated metal design applied to a sheet of translucent or stained glass that has been used in xe2x80x9ccraftxe2x80x9d items such as night-lights and lamp shades. However the design element of these items can only be viewed from one side.
Examples of several approaches to improving window-manufacturing techniques in general, and stained glass windows in particular, can be found with reference to the following patents, the entire specifications of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,801 to Suh discloses a method using plastic resin to simulate etched glass. U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,715 to Glover discloses tape inside an I.G.U. to simulate lead came. U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,532 to Kline discloses an injection mold process using plastic resin to simulate a textured clear/beveled glass decorative panel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,780 to Kaefer discloses the use of modular stained glass components, whereby an individual may compose his own colored glass window. Many approaches have attempted, by these and other methods, to reduce the tedious process of constructing stained glass windows by hand. However, they all lack, to a greater or lesser degree, the craftsmanship and quality that is required for traditional stained glass work.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method of constructing stained glass windows that is relatively efficient and cost-effective while at the same time being capable of producing a stained glass window that is exceedingly aesthetically pleasing as well as being sturdy and durable.
By using both the traditional and modern components of metal and glass, along with novel manufacturing technologies, the present invention has increased the efficiency of manufacture, while retaining the inherent beauty of handcrafted stained glass rather than attempting to merely simulate it. The present invention also has increased the amount of detail possible in the metal design component of a stained glass composition, while not substantially increasing the construction time, by using a specially designed metal silhouette. The present invention has further advanced the craft by designing the metal design component to be equally aesthetically pleasing when viewed from either of its two sides.
The present invention relates to a novel method of combining traditional stained glass with laser cut, acid-etched, or similarly produced metal silhouette design components. The stained (i.e., colored) glass panel preferably consists of pieces of stained glass cut to conform to a pattern, then preferably laid flat and joined edge to edge, either by fitting them into a metal H-channel came or wrapping the edges with an adhesive backed metal (copper) foil. This assembly is then preferably soldered together.
The decorative metal silhouette is then preferably superimposed onto the stained glass composition. Apertures in the silhouette preferably align with at least a portion of the exposed metal seams of the stained glass composition. Drops of molten solder are then preferably applied to affix the decorative metal silhouette to those points of the metal joints of the stained glass composition that are exposed through the silhouette""s apertures. The seams of the individual pieces in the stained glass composition are thus substantially concealed by and/or incorporated into the design of the metal silhouette, depending on the specific design of the piece. The result is a composition in which a very intricate design replaces some or all of the xe2x80x9cleadworkxe2x80x9d in a traditional stained glass window, door, or similar type of framework.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, a method for forming a stained glass window system is provided, comprising: (1) providing at least one stained glass window assembly including at least one stained glass member joined to at least one seam member of at least one frame member with a first joining material, at least one decorative silhouette member having at least one aperture formed therein, the at least one decorative silhouette member positioned on a major surface of the at least one stained glass window assembly so as to substantially align the at least one aperture with the at least one seam member, and a sufficient amount of a second joining material applied to the at least one aperture so as to join the at least one stained glass member to the at least one decorative silhouette member, wherein the at least one decorative silhouette substantially obscures at least a portion of the at least one seam member; and (2) joining the at least one stained glass assembly to a structure.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, a method for forming a stained glass window system is provided, comprising: (1) providing at least one stained glass window assembly including at least one stained glass member joined to at least one seam member of at least one frame member with a first joining material; (2) providing at least one decorative silhouette member having at least one aperture formed therein; (3) positioning the at least one decorative silhouette member on a major surface of the at least one stained glass window assembly so as to substantially align the at least one aperture with the at least one seam member; and (4) applying a sufficient amount of a second joining material to the at least one aperture so as to join the at least one stained glass member to the at least one decorative silhouette member; wherein the at least one decorative silhouette substantially obscures at least a portion of the at least one seam member.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, a method for forming a stained glass window system is provided, comprising: (1) providing at least one stained glass member; (2) providing at least one frame member having at least one seam member; (3) positioning the at least one stained glass member within the frame member so as to abut the at least one seam member; (4) applying a sufficient amount of a first joining material to an area contiguous to the at least one seam member so as to join the at least one stained glass member to the at least one frame member to form a stained glass window assembly; (5) providing at least one decorative silhouette member having at least one aperture formed therein; (6) positioning the at least one decorative silhouette member on a major surface of the stained glass window assembly so as to substantially align the at least one aperture with the at least one seam member; and (7) applying a sufficient amount of a second joining material to the at least one aperture so as to join the at least one stained glass member to the at least one decorative silhouette member; wherein the at least one decorative silhouette substantially obscures at least a portion of the at least one seam member.
In accordance with a fourth embodiment of the present invention, a stained glass window system is provided, comprising: (1) at least one stained glass member; (2) at least one frame member having at least one seam member, the at least one stained glass member abutting the at least one seam member, the at least one stained glass member being joined to the at least one seam member with a first joining material; (3) at least one decorative silhouette member having at least one aperture formed therein, the at least one decorative silhouette member positioned on a major surface of the at least one stained glass window assembly so as to substantially align the at least one aperture with the at least one seam member; and (4) a sufficient amount of a second joining material applied to the at least one aperture so as to join the at least one stained glass member to the at least one decorative silhouette member; wherein the at least one decorative silhouette substantially obscures at least a portion of the at least one seam member.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a window that is easily cleaned by wiping only the outer panes of glass of the I.G.U., rather than having to clean each individual piece of glass as is typically necessary for a traditional un-insulated leaded glass window. By assembling the leaded glass panels using opaque or obscure glass, they will retain their decorative quality as well as provide an element of privacy. Either obscured or transparent, these windows may be used in either interior and/or exterior applications.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.